What Jacob found
by lolo57
Summary: While Nessie and the others are at school, Jacob goes for a run. Little did he realise how finding a hurt girl would change their lives. After BD, normal pairings, Seth/OC
1. Chapter1: Jacob

**Hello to all. This is my first fic. (Cheering all around) Hope you enjoy it! Lolo**

* * *

Jacobs POV 

I was running through the forest, just to have something to do. Nessie and Seth were in school, and I was utterly bored. I cursed how old I looked. With all the Cullens looking like people aged between 18 and 25, even if they pretended to be younger or older, I always felt totally out of place in the body of a 27 year old. I mean I was 19!

I was so immersed in my thoughts that I didn't hear her until I nearly stepped on her. I smelled blood, I looked down and saw the girl. She was small, very awake and obviously in a lot of pain. She looked like she had been beaten up. Every inch of her barely covered body was covered in bruises in every colour of the rainbow, her legs stuck out in weird angles. I had to turn away. I walked behind a tree to phase, slipped into my shorts and returned to the girl. Suddenly there was a look of terror in her eyes, that hadn't been there when a horse size wolf had been standing over her! I realised that it must have been men that had done this to her. I kneeled down and whispered: "Hey, I'm Jacob Black. I promise I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help!" She calmed down a bit. She started moving her lips, luckily I have supernatural hearing, I could just make out: " Luca... pain... legs". Then she fainted. I knew all the Cullens would be at home, Carlisle had late shift today. I screamed Edwards name in my head, going through the scene over and over again as I ran to the house with the girl in my arms.

Carlisle was waiting on the porch for me. "The others thought it would be safer for them to leave, only Edward is still here." I nodded, and followed him into the little consultants office he had in the house. It was there since he couldn't treat the packs in the hospital.

The girl woke up when I put her down on the bed. When she saw Carlisle in his white coat, she smiled at me, I could see the pain that simple movement caused her and croaked: "You... helped.." She was about to say something else when she started coughing. When she was able to stop, there was blood on her lips. Carlisle told her to stay calm and not say anything, he was going to ask her questions and all she had to do was think the answers. If she was surprised, she hid it well.

Carlisle was looking at the X-rays he had made. Edward took in a sharp breath when he saw them. Carlisle went over to the girl: "What's your name?" Edward answered for her: "Luca Elizabeth Daniels" He went on questioning her.

"Date of birth?"

"10.7.1990"

"How did you get to the forest?"

"I can't remember"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Stephen, this guy he asked me out on Wednesday. He wanted to show me around Manhattan..."

Manhattan?? What had happened to this girl?

"We went for a drink and that's it, only blackness after."

"There must have been more than one, if they made it to Washington State in three days", muttered Carlisle. Edward nodded grimly. Suddenly he looked at Carlisle sharply and asked me to join him outside for a minute. I was intrigued. What was on Carlisle's mind?

As soon as we were outside the door Edward started talking fast: "We can't do anything. She has internal bleeding and her left lung is pierced. She is going to die in less than an hour!" I was shocked. Die? But she was half a year younger than me! We couldn't just let a persons life end like that...

Edward's eyebrow shot up as he read my next thoughts. "Change her?? You mean, you want us to create a new vampire, a new threat to your pack?" I grimaced, when I heard that. "It just doesn't seem right, Edward, she is helpless and I don't know what that Stephen guy did to her, but whatever it was: she doesn't deserve to die!" I heard Carlisle's voice through the door. Edward nodded curtly, he turned to me: "He's going to explain it to her. He wants her to decide, like Bella." I let out a sigh of relief. She had seemed intelligent. She was going to be fine.

* * *

Luca's POV

The doctor looked at me. I had the feeling that he was sad about something. I felt sorry for him, I didn't want him to be sad. He had given me a dose of morphine for the pain. He sighed deeply and started talking. "Luca, I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do for you. You have too many internal injuries and two ribs have pierced your lunges. You probably have only an hour left." I felt tears running down my face. I was too young to die, I had just come to the US for a holiday and now it looked like I was going to die here.

Carlisle murmured something, then he sighed again and smiled at me. "I have one other option, but it's going to sound crazy!" I just nodded, he sounded tired not crazy. "Well, I'm a vampire, as is Edward..." Edward? Oh the other guy who knew what I was thinking! He was suddenly standing beside the bed again, smiling down on me. He looked a bit confused, probably he was wondering about my reaction. I saw him nod. "We don't drink human blood, only animals. We call ourselves vegetarians", a hint of humour touched his voice. I was a vegetarian, too, I saw Edward chuckling and his lips moved at an incredible speed. He had nice lips. Was it just the two of them living here in this massive house? The doctor continued: " My wife, Esme, my children, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett, Edward's wife Bella and their daughter left the house. Even though they don't drink human blood a bleeding person is just too much temptation! They could slip." I looked questioningly at Edward, who answered my thoughts: "I have met the most potent blood on earth and I managed not to kill her. I'm also the person who fed last." Then I remembered Jacob, the guy who had carried me here. _Edward, is Jacob a werewolf? _I deliberately asked him. He looked at me slightly shocked. He turned: "Jake, how does she know you're a wolf?" He didn't answer. Carlisle went on to explain the motions of becoming a vampire to me, telling me about pain, confusion and the thirst when you wake up. After telling me everything he looked at me intently. "If you want to I will change you, I have Jacob' permission to bite you. It's up to you. We will leave you now. When you have decided call Edward." He gave one last smile and stroked my hand gently. Then they left.

* * *

**Weeell, what do you think tell me pleaaaaase! puppyeyes and pout**


	2. Chapter 2: Decision

Chapter2: Decision

Jacob's POV

Carlisle left the room and we followed him. He looked at me and smiled, he was smiling a lot today. " I'm going to hunt, I'll be back in five minutes." I nodded. This was all happening so fast. I don't think I grasped it fully at all. I started pacing the floor, Edward looked irritated but didn't say anything.

Carlisle came back. He raised an eyebrow at Edward who just shook his head. I sighed loudly. This was taking forever.

Two minutes later, Edward suddenly ran up the stairs, me and Carlisle following close behind. Somehow Luca had managed to sit up. She looked at us with big blue eyes. I realised they were the colour of the ocean at the First Beach. Why was I so concerned about this girl? I heard her laboured struggle to speak for herself: " I'll ... die? I... don't... want..." She was out of breath. Edward wanted to continue for her but she held up her hand and stopped him. " I want to join you", she said all in one breath. Then she started to cough.

Carlisle looked at me and softly asked me to leave. He wanted Alice to be able to see what was going to happen.

As soon as I was outside I phased. Leah went crazy at me in my head, but when she saw my confusion she stopped. She walked over to me and placed her nuzzle between my shoulders to comfort me.

I hoped that everything would be okay.

* * *

Luca's POV

Carlisle asked for the tenth time in two minutes whether I was sure. I just nodded. We were waiting for the morphine to work its way through my system. He had explained to me that it had kept Bella pain free.

Edward was standing by my side. He asked me what my first animal was going to be. _I'm a vegetarian! Remember?_ He chuckled. I smiled back weakly. Then Carlisle interrupted us: "Edward, you know what you have to do. Luca, see you in two days!" Then the pain started.

When I opened my eyes in the end, I saw all the Cullens standing around me, well I guessed they were the Cullens. They looked weary, as if I was going to take off on them any second.

"I'm Bella." The most beautiful woman I'd ever seen walked towards me, hands slightly outstretched. " Me, Edward, Jasper and Alice will be taking you hunting now. After that you can meet Nessie." I wondered why four of them where necessary to take me hunting. Edward answered my thought question: " You're strong, very strong! We can't take any risks. And you will have to be careful around furniture for a while." I giggled and sat up. _That was fast!_ I only thought about sitting and it was done. When I looked down, I realised I was dressed in a pair of jeans, a dark blue t-shirt and hiking boots. I smiled again. "I'm all set to go!" I was shell shocked by the sound of my voice. I always had people telling me I had a nice voice, but I had never heard anything like that before.

A little girl danced up to me, took my hand and led me to the window. "Let's jump!" She seemed really excited. I jumped flew seven feet downwards and landed with a slight thud. I looked to see who was coming next. It was the girl and a really scary looking Vampire. They jumped hand-in-hand. As soon as they'd landed the girl informed me that she was Alice. I gathered that the other must be her husband Jasper. We jumped over a river and ran for a while. I was overwhelmed with my senses. I could hear every move the others made, I heard ants shuffling on the forest ground and saw every grain of dirt in the path in front of me.

"So, what's for dinner?", I asked, happiness filling me to the core. This was just to good to be true.


	3. Chapter 3: The Gift

**A/N:** Hello, update time!! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm looking for a beta on this. Also I realised I forgot to put up the

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Any of stephs stuff... yet! evilknievellaugh

Chapter3

Seth's POV

Leah was fuming. She was really worried. I was just excited I was allowed to go back to the Cullens finally. Since we don't smell like food to them, they weren't worried about us getting hurt. They also knew that we would be able to defend ourselves. Leah decided that she was going to stay in the forest as always. Jacob was ranting in his head, worried about how she had turned out, the mystery girl from the forest. _Now mystery LEECH from the forest, no thanks to Jacob, _Leah interrupted my train of thought. I just sighed, Jacob growled. _She was dieing, for heaven's sake!They're moving away soon anyway. They can't stay here much longer without arousing suspicions..._ Jacob was worrying about that for weeks now. He didn't know if they were going to take him to whatever place they were going next.

We had arrived at our phasing tree, as we called it, and stepped out onto the clearing on which the large house was situated. Edward was waiting for us on the porch. I shot him a questioning glance. He smiled: " She doesn't think the smell of human blood is very appetizing. We crossed a trail, she sniffed it once made a face and continued following grizzly!" He was shaking his head in utter disbelieve. Jake was just looking at him, his jaw dropped. " I'm going inside," I announced. I was tired of waiting, I really wanted to see this mysterious creature.

I walked into the living room, and the first thing I realised was the amazing, chocolate-melting voice that chatted away. She looked up, jumped up and exclaimed "They're here!" I got a chance to take in the breathtaking view in front of me. She was small, well petite, not much over 5',but she was very feminine, curves in all the right places, and had dark blond hair down to her waist. The eyes were the most amazing thing I had ever seen. They were gold, not the amber or topaz colour the others eyes would get,but pure sparkling gold. She suddenly stood in front of me, her hand extended: "I'm Luca!" Her voice was like music in my ears. "Seth... Seth Clearwater", was all I managed to squeeze out. I was in a daze.

Then she turned to Jake who was standing behind me. "Thank you for saving me!" From everyone else I would have thought the phrase lame and a bit ridiculous, but she made it sound like the most wonderful thing on earth. Then she surprised us all: "Jacob, would you mind me giving you a hug? I'll be careful, the others told me I had to be careful around everybody 'cause I'm strong. I've never been strong! It's soooo cool!" Jake just nodded, not knowing what else to do. She clung to his waist, just about able to fit her arms around him. Suddenly she giggled. She let go of Jake and cocked her head, as if she was wondering about something, then she drew in a long breath. She turned to Rosalie and exclaimed happily. "You lied, he smells gorgeous! A bit musky and like the forest just after the rain, a mix of old and new strength and growth! But you were right, absolutely non-food!" Nobody said anything for a couple of seconds, we all shared glances, then I spoke up: "Hey, Luca, how did your first day of vampiredom treat you!" Apparently it was the right question, because she dragged me to the nearest couch and started: "Well, I went hunting today, but Ed, Bella, Alice and Jazz had to come with me, you know, just in case. So we went running around a bit and then I found the trail of a grizzly and started following it. It smelled delicious. So I was following the trail when I realized the others were getting slower and had really worried looks on their faces, so I stopped. And guess what happened then? Edward ran into me!" She was shaking with laughter. I noticed that Jasper was sitting in the seat next to us. I remembered how Edward had once told me that he was drawn to happy people, and Luca was practically overflowing with happiness and mirth. Luca blabbered on about the others telling her that she had crossed a human trail. She hadn't noticed, and when they pointed it out to her on the way back, it burnt her nose a little, and didn't smell appetizing.

She crinkled her nose remembering the smell, and it must have been the most adorable thing I had ever seen. That is what I thought until she told me about her wrestle with Emmett, her eyes shining even brighter and obvious mirth on her face. Then she laughed, it was incredible like the sound of bells, fairytale bells at that. It made me feel all fuzzy and warm - and high! She had laughed before, but it hadn't sounded any different to Bella, and this was totally different.

Then I was suddenly aware of a hand coming down on my shoulder, Edwards hand. He shot me a warning glance I didn't understand and then turned to Luca, smiling. "We just discovered your talent," he exclaimed. The room went silent.

* * *

**Edwards POV:**

Me and Jasper were watching Luca closely. She had surprised us all, with her aversion to human blood, attraction to the wolves and the perfect golden eyes after her first feed. Carlisle thought that it must have something to do with her being a vegetarian before. Her voice was the most beautiful any of us had ever heard, and living a hundred or more you get to know a lot of vampires with lovely voices. We didn't know if she had a talent. Well, Carlisle thought of her eyes and aversion to humans as a talent, she herself just shrugged it off. We were waiting for a visit from our Denali friends anyway and were going to ask Eleazar about her. That was until the wolves came to visit. Jake was surprised to see her eyes and her happiness. She shocked him with her hug! But Seth was enthralled. The second he heard her voice, he lost his ability to form a coherent thought, she dazzled him completely! Then her laugh sent him of on a high, I had never witnessed a natural high so strong.

I was worried about Seth, so I interrupted their little conversation. I believed now that her talent was to attract men that weren't in love, with her voice and laughter. When I told the others of this they gasped. Seth's ears flamed up as he blushed in embarrassment of being the first 'victim' of Luca's talent. But the rest of us felt a bit sorry for him. Luca's thoughts were all over the place. _Me? Attract men with my VOICE? No way, I've never been any good at that aspect of things. Carlisle said that our gifts were an enhancement of our natural gifts. And that certainly was not a gift of mine..._

Jasper was getting a little worried at Luca's obvious distress. He had been waiting for a reaction like that all day, any sign that Cullen newborns were in any way like regular newborns. Luca looked around the room and I followed her gaze. I noticed how the room must seem to her: eight vampires ready to pounce and two wolves ready to face any second. She shook her head slightly. _They are so tense!_ Out loud she sighed and said: " I need to go for a run to digest all this information. Anybody without mind-reading or other abilities care to join me?" Jake grinned:_ She has a sense of humour your new one. I'll take her. You don't need to worry we'll be fine. But I'll leave Seth with you, because of weird abilities and so on! _I gave a curt nod and on that cue he turned to Luca: " Sweetie, I'll join you. You don't need to worry with me, I'll just run sidelong and if you feel like talking, just stop and tell me." She was relieved and we let them run. I told Carlisle I would stay in Jake's mind, but steer clear of Luca's.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm baack... Hey i probably won't be updating very frequently, 'cause I'm starting Uni next week (terrifying thought). but i still love you if you review. Feel the love rushing through your veins yet? No? I really must improve my virtual loving skills!

Ooh, i just realised: Innuendo... hihi not intended

Lolo


End file.
